pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Mountain
| birth_place = Norwich, England | death_date = January | death_place = Quebec City, Canada East | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = Church of England clergyman and bishop | occupation = }} Bishop George Jehoshaphat Mountain (July 27, 1789 - January 6, 1863) was the 3rd Anglican Bishop of Quebec, the 1st principal of McGill College (1824-1835), the founder of Bishop's University (1843), and a colonial Canadian poet. Life Mountain was born in Norfolk, England, on 27 July 27, 1789, the son of Rt. Rev. Jacob Mountain (1749–1825) D.D., a bishop and politician, and Elizabeth Mildred Wale (Kentish). He was directly descended from Michel de Montaigne, who was exiled from France after the revocation of the Edict of Nantes. In 1793 Jacob Mountain was appointed the 1st Anglican bishop of Quebec, and moved there with his family.Monica Marston, Mountain, George Jehoshaphat, Dictionary of Canadian Biography, vol. 9, University of Toronto/Université Laval, 2003– . Web, April 14, 2019. George Mountain grew up in Quebec.Boase, 207. Returning to England at the age of 16, Mountain studied under private tutors until he matriculated from Trinity College, Cambridge, where he earned a B.A. in 1810. He moved back to Canada in 1811, becoming secretary to his father. He was ordained a deacon in 1812 and a priest in 1816, at the same time being appointed evening lecturer in Quebec Cathedral. He was rector of Fredericton, New Brunswick, from 1814 to 1817, when he returned to Quebec as rector of that parish and bishop's official. In 1819 he received a D.D. from the archbishop of Canterbury, and was appointed a member of the Royal Institution for the Advancement of Learning. In 1821 Mountain became archdeacon of Lower Canada. On February 14, 1836, he was consecrated, at Lambeth, bishop of Montreal, as coadjutor to Dr. Charles James Stewart, bishop of Quebec. Dr. Stewart shortly afterwards moved to England, and the charge of the entire diocese was under Mountain's care until 1839, when Upper Canada was made a separate see. It was through his earnest exertions that Rupert's Land was also, in 1849, erected into an episcopal see. Mountain was a learned theologian, an elegant scholar, and a powerful preacher. During the greater part of his ministerial career Mountain had to perform long, tedious, and oftentimes dangerous journeys into the interior of a wild and unsettled country, paying frequent visits to the north-west territory, the eastern townships, the Magdalen Islands, and the shores of Labrador; also to Rupert's Land, some 3,600 miles, in an Indian canoe.Boase, 208. Moutain continued to have the sole charge of Lower Canada until 1850, when he secured the constitution of the diocese of Montreal, he himself retaining the diocese of Quebec, by far the poorer and more laborious of the 2. The greatest of his works was the establishment in 1845 of the Lower Canadian Church University, Bishop's College, Lennoxville, for the education of clergymen. He came to England in 1853 to confer with Dr. William Grant Broughton, the metropolitan of Australasia, on the subject of synodical action in colonial churches, and he received the degree of D.C.L. at Oxford. He died at Bardfield, Quebec, on January 6, 1863. Writing Besides many single sermons, charges, and pamphlets, Mountain wrote: #‘The Journal of the Bishop of Montreal during a Visit to the Church Missionary Society's North-West American Mission,’ 1845; 2nd edit. 1849. #‘Songs of the Wilderness; being a Collection of Poems,’ 1846. #‘Journal of a Visitation in a Portion of the Diocese, by the Lord Bishop of Montreal,’ 1847. #‘Sermons published at the Request of the Synod of the Diocese,’ 1865. Recognition William Wilfred Campbell included Mountain's poem "The Indian's Grave" in the Oxford Book of Canadian Verse, 1913.George Jehoshaphat Mountain, "The Indian's Grave," Oxford Book of Canadian Verse. Bartleby.com, Web, Nov. 18, 2018. Two adjacent parallel streets in downtown Montreal, Bishop St. and Mountain St., are said to be named in his honour. However, the origin of the former name is uncertain,Commission de toponymie du Québec: Rue Bishop, and the name chemin de la Montagne for the latter street is found in maps dating to 1761 and 1778, before Mountain's birth or the arrival of his father in Quebec.Commission de toponymie du Québec: Rue de la Montagne Publicationss Poetry * Songs of the Wilderness; being a collection of poems. London: F. & J. Rivington, 1846. Non-fiction *''A sermon preached in the Parish Church of Montreal : on Thursday, the 9th of August, 1832''. Quebec: T. Cary, 1833. *''A Charge Delivered to the Clergy of the Diocese of Quebec''. Quebec: T. Cary, 1851. *''The Duty of the Christian Minister in Following Christ: The sermon''. New York: Church Depository, 1854. *''A Sermon Preached before the First Provincial Synod of Canada''. Montreal: printed by John Lovell, 1861.George Jehoshaphat Mountain, Project Canterbury, AnglicanHistory.org. Web, Oct. 19, 2016. * Sermons: Published at the Request of the Synod of the Diocese. London: Bell & Daldy / Cambridge, UK: Deighton, Bell, 1865. *''Visit to the Gaspe Coast''. Quebec: Archives de la province, 1943. Journals * The Journal of the Bishop of Montreal: During a visit to the Church Missionary Society's North-West American Mission. London: Seeley, Burnside, & Seeley, 1845, 1849. * Journal of a Visitation to a Part of the Diocese of Quebec; by the Lord Bishop of Montreal. London: Society for the Propagation of the Gospel, 1846. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Jehoshaphat Mountain, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center, Inc. Web, Oct. 29, 2016. See also *Category:Colonial Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References * . Wikisource, Web, Apr. 15, 2019. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Indian's Grave" ;Books *George J. Mountain at Amazon.ca ;About *Mountain, George Jehoshaphat in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography *George Jehoshaphat Mountain at Project Canterbury Mountain, George Jehosaphat Category:1789 births Category:1863 deaths Category:People from Norwich Category:Canadian Anglican priests Category:Anglican bishops of Quebec Category:19th-century Anglican bishops Category:Principals of McGill University Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Bishop's University faculty Category:19th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Colonial Canadian poets